


Fourty Two Years

by ephona



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephona/pseuds/ephona





	Fourty Two Years

“I’m back, sir.”

The man at the doorway bowed, tipping his black fedora off his scraggly mess of hair just a bit before standing up straight.  One hand touched the holster attached to his belt, always ready at any moment to shoot anyone who may be watching or who could have followed him.  He walked down the regal, red carpet, the sound of his black soles being the only thing he heard. 

“Sorry.  That mission took longer than I expected.  I’m glad it was easy though.”  He twirled his curly sideburn as his trademark chameleon friend scurried back up to the brim of his hat.  "Had a bit of complication when that stupid cow dropped a grenade and the pin fell out.  I swear, that kid … “ A low chuckle.  "He’s only grown in body and courage.  He’s still as clumsy as hell.”

He walked closer to him, a smile slowly coming over him.  ”You’re son is doing well.  He may only be the second son, but he’s already worked wonders.  He’s learned how to shoot well, how to use knives well, he even awakened his flames, finally.  It took a bit of pushing and a few bullets but they appeared.  Those flames are as pure as yours.  They seem to have similar powers to yours as well … levitation, propulsion … I’m excited to see how they’ll differ.” With each word, his shoulders drooped and his smile fell.  ”Differ from yours.”

He glanced up at the man in front of him.  For a brief moment, he saw the way it was before.  A large velvet-lined chair embellished with intricate gold-lief carvings depicting flames.  A desk to the left made of the finest wood and craftsmanship, usually untidy.  A small puff of Sky Flames sitting on a silken pillow next to him, purring as it slept.  Everything was different now.  There was no desk. No pillow. No chair.  All there he saw was two great stands holding flowers of white and a glass barrier between him and the ebony coffin holding what was left of Vongola 10th.  

“ … Sir … no … Tsuna.” A raspy sob tried to escape.  "You know what tomorrow is, right?  Fourty-two.  Fourty-two years since the curse was lifted.  Fourty-two years  since my eternal damnation ended.  It’s hard to think about.  I have never reached this age in, well, my entire life.“ He chuckled again, half-heartedly.  ” … fourty-two years since you saved me.“

The tomb fell silent.  Only the sound of his breathing was heard.  Cold silence never to be filled with his laughter, his screams or his brightness.  Silence void of his strong words, his strong will, his deep morals.  Crippling silence that brought him to his knees in tears.  He bowed his head as the sobs broke through his iron-tight fortress.  ”Tsuna … Tsuna … Tsuna … this is not how I wanted to live.  I wanted to grow old next to you.  I wanted to see you grow old.  You were supposed to watch your son inherit the familgila and give him the Inheritance, not me!  I’m not worthy of such a thing …”

"Why … couldn’t I have saved you?”


End file.
